


Your Song

by Sister_Aurelia



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Evan is an unbounded Guide, and thought he would never find his Sentinel until he met Dr David Parrish.





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Hi sexycazzy!  
> I hope you like your Secret Santa gift! :D
> 
> Update: I needed to take out the song lyrics so there isn't any copyright infringement.

Your song

* * *

 

When Evan was younger, everyone thought he'd be an artist when he grew up. Or maybe a college professor. You know, a nice job considered acceptable for a Guide.

 

His mother cried when he told her he wanted to join the Air Force. Not just because it was dangerous (though that was a part of it), but mostly because she thought no Sentinel would ever want a Guide who was flaunting traditions in such a blatant way.

 

 _If they can’t accept me for who I am, I’m better off alone._ That’s what Evan thought back then, and that was still his opinion today.

 

Of course there were times when he felt lonely, who didn’t?

But overall his life was filled with so many interesting people and places to see, he was very happy he chose the career in the Air Force. Finding his Sentinel took a back seat to his work, and Evan liked it that way.

 

When he was read into the Stargate Program, life became even more interesting. Who would have thought that Aliens were real? And could be visited through Stargates? It was simply amazing. Trips to new planets always made Evan feel giddy, seeing new Alien tec would never get old, and actually meeting Aliens like Teal’c or the Unas was mind blowing.

 

Being assigned to a whole different _galaxy_ was a whole different thrill, and Evan loved every minute. His CO John Sheppard was way more laid back than any other officer Evan had ever served under. It took some getting used to, but Evan could see that it worked out fine in the expedition. The men and women under Sheppard’s command were loyal to a fault.

 

Apart from being the military commander, Sheppard was also the Alpha Sentinel in Atlantis City, fiercely protective of the city and its inhabitants. His Alpha Guide, Dr. Rodney McKay, was the head of the Science department, and protected their territory in his own way.

 

Being an unbonded Guide in the Air Force had not always been easy, but under Sheppard’s command it was rather nice.

 

Today Evan was scheduled to protect a bunch of scientists exploring P3M-736.

One of them had joined the expedition on the latest Daedalus run, and Evan hadn't had the opportunity to meet him before.

Evan was gearing up in the TAC room when the new guy entered the door. He had a friendly smile, and shook hands all around.

 

“Good morning! David Parrish, biologist.”

They each smiled back and introduced themselves.

 

But when it was Evan’s hand being shaken, he was struck speechless.

Dr. Parrish’s eyes widened, and he instinctively took a step nearer to Evan.

 

“Guide,” he whispered reverently, and with so much warmth Evan felt his eyes go a bit misty.

 

“Sentinel,” he croaked out, never letting go of the other's hand.

 

In the background someone sighed and hailed Sheppard, telling him they had to reschedule the mission because a bonding was taking place.

 

Evan couldn't spare any thoughts on the mission. He just wanted to stay next to his Sentinel, and get to know him inside and out.

 

Thankfully, he was able to do just that as everyone around them moved to accommodate their bonding.

 

Time to get to know his Sentinel.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later Evan couldn't have been happier. David was a seriously good catch, objectively spoken. He wasn't the typical Sentinel either, not working in law enforcement or the armed forces as many of them did. He was a botanist, and easily excited by new discoveries. He and Evan had lots of fun exploring how their new bond helped to ground David when expanding his senses.

 

Evan also liked their empathic link very much which told him how his partner was feeling even when they weren't right next to each other. They didn't stay apart for long stretches of time yet, but the first intense part of the bonding had been completed.

 

Today there was a little celebration planned just with their closest friends in the city. Evan was looking forward to it very much, because he had prepared a surprise for David.

 

When everyone had finished their food, and people were pleasantly sipping drinks and talking, Evan stood up and clinked a spoon against his wine glass. David looked at him with a fond smile while the guests fell silent.

 

“Thank you all for your attention. David, I have a little surprise for you.”

 

With a wink, Evan went to a little part near the wall which had been left free, and picked up a microphone. With a mental cue to the city, piano music began to play over the loudspeakers and a warm spotlight surrounded him.

Evan only looked at David when he began to sing.  


“It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside..." 

David looked at him with such wonder in his eyes Evan felt warm all over.  
  
When he came to the part telling David how wonderful life was with him in it, David mouthed “Same” to him, and Evan had to smile before he sang the next verse.  
  


Everyone started clapping and cheering when Evan was finished, and David jumped up and came to him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Evan laid aside his microphone, and within seconds his Sentinel was right next to him, and gave him a kiss.

 

“Thank you, darling, that was beautiful.”

Then he took Evan’s hand and threw a wave over his shoulder at their guests while towing his Guide outside. “Have fun with the drinks and snacks, guys! We've got more bonding to do.”

The laughter and cheers followed them outside into the corridor.

 

“I can return the compliment completely”, David told Evan with a smile. “My life is also wonderful with you in it.”

 

“How fortunate, Doctor Parrish,” Evan smiled back. “I think you said something about more bonding?”

 

“Oh yes.”

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> Happy holidays, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ♥♥♥  
> Sister Aurelia


End file.
